Embarking to Medieval Lands: Legend of Leighneron
by Ice And Guard
Summary: The Land will be sullen again by the creature who bring darkness once and the one who holds the legendary sword can defeat the monster and bring back the peace on the land once again.
1. The Tragedy (12-28 09:46:45)

Once in the lands where the Swords and Shields borned theres a land with seven kingdoms called Grimdindell, Nardorus, Portqiluil, Asgradan, Marenhill , Drucanwoods and Trandum keeps and share a same great story about a chosen Knight who wields a legendary sword called "Dhersmhir" deafeated and driven away a fiscal creature that once brings darkness to the Glorious land of "Merdñonia", that battle brings back the peace and glory of the land by the fall of the deadly monster and locked away the fear for years and century.The story is very well known even the every corners of the seven kingdoms that belongs to the lands of "Merdñonia but then no one knows what happen to the knight and to the creature, some says the knight dies after the battle as well as the monster and the sword has been buried on their remains, others says the man returns to the Grimdindell Kingdom and live a normal life and the sword has been lost by him and many stories about it but those are only rumors and no one is sure about what really happens the only thing they know is that "Dhersmhir" is the only weapon that can penetrate the steel like skin of that monster and only a chosen knight can wield it, but that sword has never been seen again by anyone as well as the knight.

After years those kingdoms constantly developed strongholds and continuously lives with peace.

One day it was a normal day for a peasant family living in a farm they where named Irish and Granfreil.

Irish is pregnant and she's about to give birth so she started calling her husband and shes already struggling, unfortunately Granfreil is still on the fields harvesting corns. On his way to home he feels that the ground is shaking so he started running to see if his wife is fine but then the ground started to shake stronger and stronger as he see the trees falls on his way but then he still continue to run so that he arrive to their house fast

After a long run he suddenly saw that their house is destroyed and he start to look for his wife

 **Granfreil** : _"No!no!no!"Irish?? Irish where are you?Irish?_

Then suddenly he hear a cry and he he remembers that his wife is about to give birth so he listen carefully where the cry comes from and it leads him to their bedroom that is totally destroyed but he dont give up having a hope that her wife and baby is fine nor alive so he start pulling all the debris and woods and finally he saw his wife under the bed and the baby is fine and safe but hir wife is in the line of life and death since she struggled so much on delivering her child with only herself

 **Granfreil** : _Irish you'll be fine just be strong okay you'll be fine i promise!_

 **Irish** : _Ta...take care of our son he really looks like you. I know you will love him as much as how you love me *cough*Promise me you'll take care of him without m..me._

 **Granfreil** : _No! Irish dont say that you'll be fine we both take care of our son. Please Irish keep holding on? please?_

 **Irish** : _H..his name is Leighneron he will grow strong like his f...ather *stop breathing*_

 **Granfreil** : _Noo! Irish no don't leave me alone Irish? noooo!!!_

And Irish dies in front of her husband holding her hands so tight. Granfreil is mourning for her wife but suddenly a loud growl that can be heared accros the continent makes him scared and puzzled so he took his child and find a safe place to hide and he started to remember the story about the creature who brings sullen to the land of human.


	2. Its Him!

"Hey Leighneron wake up its already morning we need to work as early as we can or we don't have a food for this day"said by his dad while shaking his foot and so Leighneron wakes up with a great yawn. 14 years already passed after Leighneron's birth. They're living now in a town in a house that is made by woods and coconut leaves its quite small but still it has a lovely ambiance he's dad works on an inn with a fair salary and also their stomach will never get hungry because they have free ration and the foods they eat was from the leftovers from their customers. While his dad is on work Leighneron always sneak and go to the camp where the Knights and trainees do their daily practice. He always watch on those trainee's who do practice on wielding swords well Leighneron always dream to be a knight someday. Using a stick he always try to do those stuffs he watched from the trainee's in the camp and try to think that the stick he holds is a sword One day a group of rich looking children made up of three members came and saw what does Leighneron is doing and Leighneron saw them gossiping behind him and laughing so Leighneron walks near to them and ask.

"Is There any problem?Are you going to play swords sticks with me?" Leighneron said to the Group of Children.

and then they started to laugh and said

"Why would we play with a poor stinky person like you?"said by the boy who looks like the leader of the group and so he get the stick that Leighneron holds and break it into two

"whats the problem with you guys?"Leighneron asked and then the one of them push Leighneron away until he fell from the ground and start to kick him and throw the stick to him. Leighneron really wants to fight back but then he remembers what hes father always said "Violence is not good and then the revenge too" so he just take all those kicks until the leader one said

"we're just wasting our time here lets go and leave this rat on the place where he belongs" and so the group of children walks away and Leighneron slowly stand up and walk heading back to their house, when his dad came he saw all the bruises Leighneron got from those childrens who bullied him so he ask

"where's that bruises of yours come from?what happened to you" but Leighneron didn't say the truth and just said

"i just fell from a tree while im playing dad" and so his dad scold him and started to treat his bruises. While hes getting some treatment he started to think of how those children hurt him so the feelings inside of him and so hes dream of being a knight someday gets a greater will.


End file.
